cwafanonbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clone House
The Clone House (21 BBY to 19 BBY) was a base that Clones would stay at on Kamino. They would complete basic training in the training facilities and then they would take a shuttle to the Clone House where they would stay and complete their final training. Clones got to choose whether to do their final training in the facilities or at the Clone House. The Clone House had better beds and food than the other training facilities. It also had a gaming area. Also, if Cadets did well in training, they would gain bonus points which they could then use to buy stuff at the bonus point shop, such as a special blaster. The Clone House was made by Kahar Zamet in 21 BBY after he bought a platform on Kamino that Lama Su had offered to sell him. He payed 3,000 credits for it Destruction In 19 BBY, when Order 66 happened, Emperor Palpatine ordered the destruction of the Clone House. Clone Troopers were sent to kill any Jedi in the Clone House at the time. There were 2 Jedi Masters there at the time: the trainers. They managed to slice through several Clone Troopers before the Clone Troopers overcame them and killed them. The Clone Troopers then told the Cadets that Order 66 had been issued. The Clone House had been slightly damaged. Reconstruction In 17 BBY, 2 years after the invasion of the Clone House, Darth Vader visited the Clone House. Vader ordered the men to remove the gaming area and ordered the technicians to set the blaster bolts from the blasters the training droids had from stun to actual blaster bolts. He also ordered the Moff who was in charge there to make the course extremely harder. After nearly a month, the Clone House reopened, now known as the Stormtrooper House. In the training course during the Clone Wars, it was few injured. Now because of the upgrade that the Moff had his men make, it was many killed. Full Destruction In 16 BBY, Kahar Zamet was horrified at the images being released of his former Clone House, now Stormtrooper House. He quickly put a block of TNT, oil, and a lighter in his pack and then headed for his starfighter outside Dark Nebula Lab on Mustafar. He then jumped to hyperspace to Kamino and pressed a button that made him appear invisible on the scanners. He landed outside and hid behind the wall. He peaked around the door and saw a maintenance Stormtrooper cleaning up the bodies of dead Stormtroopers. He saw 2 Stormtroopers inside around the sides of the doors. He mind tricked them to both jump off the platform into the sea. Slowly, he made his way through the Clone House. He hid behind a Stormtrooper and then pulled out his knife and stabbed the Stormtrooper. He found the perfect place for the explosives and then planted them. Kahar then flew away and looked back at the Stormtrooper House. The Stormtrooper House exploded and then the whole platform collapsed into the sea. He then jumped to hyperspace back to Mustafar.